Stay Strong
by itasca36
Summary: Okay, so I have another story I thought would be on a good topic, but I don't know what to call it? What should I call it?
1. Chapter 2

(Cammie POV)

Usually I'd be excited if there ws a lot of people blocking me from my locker in the morning, but all I could think of is, how am I going to get my books?

"Exscuse me." I said.

The diva queens, who most people call Bex and Macey, turned around.

"Hey Mace, did you hear something?" Bex asked.

"No, I didn't did you?" She asked as she motioned around the room at all the kids who were gathered around. Most of the kids mumbled no, mostly because they didn't want to suffer the wrath of Macey and Bex. If anyone they didn't like did something embarrassing, the person who did it would not hear the end to it until the next year. I made that mistake on the first of 8th grade. They took my books and hid them in the class I had that period and made me look like a person who didn't care enough to loose her books on the first day. Then I found them. With Bex and Macey in the same classes had, I had to suffer torture for the rest of the school year. It doesn't make it better that when I get home, I have to face about the same amount of abuse from both of my parents. I'm beginning to think I should just kill myself and make everyone's life better. Nobody (except Liz) would miss me.

(Liz POV)

I feel bad for Cammie, having to suffer through every day with those bitches people call Bex and Macey. Those girls are cruel. How she deals with the abuse from the queen bitches(Bex and Macey) and maintains a 4.0 GPA is beyond me. I mean, I'm the genius in this shool, and if I had to deal with those two every day, I would ot want to go to school. I might even consider killing myself; and the way her parents treat her. I would not be able to handle it.

"Hey Cam." I said walking up to her.

"Hey Liz, What's up?" She asked.

"The sky. Just kidding, just seeing that the cutest boy in school is looking at you." I said.

"Is he seriously?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why not go up and talk to him?" I questioned.

"Because he is dating macey." She said

"Bell is about to ring, see you at lunch?" I said

"Ok, bye." She said.

"Bye." I said.


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Bex POV)**_

I don't know when we sarted, but all I knew is that it was fun; but also at one point it got old, so we had to find a way to spice it up or make life worse for Cammie. I miss being friends with her; but Macey thought she was better than all of us. So it was wither be friends with her and ditch Liz and Cammie, or be bullied by Macey and her 'friends.' So I chose to be friends with Macey. Not that I look at it, it was worth it. I don't know why, I just find it fun to make her life a living hell. It's her fault her parents hit her, and do things to her that no parent should. It's all her fault.

"Hey Bex." Macey called after me.

"Hi Macey." I said.

"So, in which way should we hurt Cammie today? Or should we go after Liz today?" She said.

"I don't know, maybe we should-"I said before I was cut off by the bell.

"See you after class" She said. "Talk at lunch."

"Ok." I said.

_***Time skip to after lunch***_

"Hey, there's Cammie, let's go knock her books out of her hands, and when she goes down to grab them, knee her in the nose." Macey said.

"Ok." I said.

Without really wanting to.

"Well, GO!" She said.

When I got to Cammie, I knew I had to stay Macey's friend, so I walked up to Cammie.

"Hey _Cammie_" I sneered.

"What do you want Bex, I'm busy." She said sounding tired.

I noticed some bruises on her arm, just before her cardigan covered her arms. I knocked the books out of her hands. When she bent down, Macey walked up behind me and kneed her in the nose. Everyone turned to look at us. I knew right then that Macey went too far. I bent over to help Cammie up. Her nose was bleeding.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I said.

She looked at me, holding her nose; I could see blood oozing out from between her fingers. She saw that I had a real caring look in my eyes, so she let me help her up.

"Thanks." She said.

"Bex, what are you doing with that tramp?" Macey said.

"You went too far this time Macey, leave Cammie alone, don't talk to me anymore." I said.

"BITCH!" I looked up to see an angry Liz running toward me.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" She screamed.

"Liz chill, she was helping me." Cammie said.

We all turned and glared at Macey. By this time, some teachers had come to play control, completely oblivious to our situation. When we got to the bathroom, I started apologizing.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry for all the torture I've put you through. Will you please forgive me?

"Sure." She said.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" I asked." You too Liz."

"Sure" Both of them said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I don't like the way the last chapter turned out (The dirty part) so I will be rewriting it, I also forgot to thank Photogirl for the title and **

**Zero hitsugaya- I hope you liked the chapter, Macey is kind of rude, but I might change the way she acts in the next couple chapters**

**99scamp99- I hope you will still like it **

**Crazy-for-Goode- Is it still cute, well, after this chapter? And I am also glad they are all friends again too (thanks for 2 reviews )**

**Katniss979-Goode-Morgan- Wow, thanks for 3 reviews, and yes, I will try to make this a Zammie story, and will try to make the chapters longer**

**Thank you all for reviewing, sorry I've been gone for so long, I will try to update every weekend**

**-itasca36**

(Macey POV)

Ugh I was so embarrassed when she chose those nerds over me, I am uber popular, everyone wants to be my friend. Oh well, I will ruin all of them, they will be forever alone by the time I'm done with them. All of them will regret angering the _**Macey McHenry.**_ I know Cammie's life is a living hell, but that is not mine, or anybody else's problem. Am I prepared to do what I have to do to ruin them? I don't know, but it will be big, I promise you that.

_Bex,_

_I know you are mad at me, but will you still be my friend? Please, I am nothing without you! I'll even be nice to Liz and Cammie if you want me to, and if it would mean you being my friend again. _

_Please consider my request,_

_**-**__Macey_

I hope she will start being my friend again.

(Cammie POV)

OMGOMGOMGOMG I can't believe Bex is my friend again, I know Liz doesn't trust her, but I really think she's changed, before, she would do everything in her power to make me want to kill myself, but after a while of just taking the anger and pushing it down, it paid off because Bex is my friend again. (Insert smiley face there) That night at the sleep over, we played multiple games to increase Liz's trust in Bex, some of those games including, but not limited to trust falls, Simon Says, and Truth-or-Dare, I couldn't believe that Liz went along with that one, but she surprised everyone and did. I also invited my brother, Liz invited her sister, and Bex invited her boyfriend, but none of them came, except for Liz's sister, Maddie, everyone else said they didn't want to ruin their popularity and hang out with the 'loser group' looks like Macey's nicknames haven't died out yet. After all of the fun games, I went on to Facebook to check my wall for spam and bullies; I saw a letter from Macey for Bex. It said:

Bex,

I know you are mad at me, but will you still be my friend? Please, I am nothing without you! I'll even be nice to Liz and Cammie if you want me to, and if it would mean you being my friend again.

Please consider my request,

-Macey

I couldn't believe that she would say that, and with both Bex and Liz looking over my shoulder, both of them saw the letter and gasped.

"Go onto messages, NOW." Bex said.

"Cam, you can't accept that, you know she is going to do something awful." Liz said.

"Okay, I'm in the messages, now what should I do?" I said

"Go to Macey, and say 'I will choose to decline your request, though almost convinced, you will have to do a lot better than that.' Then put a dash, then my name." Bex said.

"Okay. Sent, now what should we do?" I said.

"Well, I have an idea we could do makeovers." Liz said in a devilish voice

"Yeah Cam, Let's do make overs." Bex said looking as devilish as Liz.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

That night was full of poking, prodding, waxing, burning, and stay still Cammie's; but when they were done, I looked beautiful, they knew how to put on make-up perfectly. When they were done with my makeup, I went into the bathroom to clean it off. While I was in there, I heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh crap." Was all I could say, my dad was home.

I ran back into the room just before he slumped up the stairs and went into the bathroom to throw up.

"Guy's hide. NOW!" I said to Bex and Liz.

"Why?" Bex asked.

"Her dad's home." Liz said looking pale and lost.

"Oh, OK." Bex said.

Matt walked into my room just as the girls hid behind my dresser, and in my closet. I was sitting on the bed pretending to do homework.

"Cammie." He said.

"Yes oh so loving father." I replied with my voice dripping with sweetness, and my teeth clenching.

"Come here, NOW." He said yelling the last part.

When I walked over to him, he slapped me and pushed me down. Then proceeded to grab my wrist and pull me up to the same height as his face. I could smell his putrid breath on my face, and absorbing into my pores.

"What do you say to your loving father?" He sneered.

"Go to hell." I said.

He dropped me and stomped on my ribs. I heard a sickening crack, and then he got off of me, and kicked me in the stomach then stood on my arm until it broke. It wasn't until then that he left. I was happy that Bex and Liz were there to help me bandage all of the wounds that happened this time, I was surprised, usually it took a hour, but today it only lasted 30 minutes. After I was sure that I had heard him pass out into bed, my brother, Grant came running in the room, along with Bex and Liz coming out of their hiding places.

"Ohmigod Cammie. What happened?!" Grant asked.

"Her dad came in and did the same stuff as the last time I was here." Liz said.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that it was this bad at home, and even worse at school!" Bex said.

"Come on Cammie; let's get the injuries taken care of." Grant and Liz said.

***time skip to next day at school.***

We walked into school with Bex and Liz helping Cammie whenever they thought she needed it. There were a bunch of people watching as all three of us walked past; Cammie, with her arm in a cast, and some stuff around the broken ribs. It was all going smoothly until Macey and her cronies walked up to us, meeting us at Cammie's locker.

"Oh my god, Cammie what happened!" Macey said.

"Nothing happened, or at least nothing that concerns you." Liz said.

"Cammie, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you for all of those years. Please forgive me!" She pleaded.

"I don't know Macey; after all that I've gone through, I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again." I said.

By then a crowd was beginning to form, teachers started walking over to see what was going on.

"Why do you make everything so complicated?" Macey said.

"I don't, I don't know if after all that you've put me through that I'll be able to trust you." I said.

"Girls." A teacher said.

Oh great, it was Mr. Johnwade (A/N I don't know :?)

"All right everyone, get to class, or you will all have detention." He said.

Everybody scattered to their homerooms, well, everyone but us 3.

"Come on you guys, let's go to homeroom." Liz said. That morning, she hacked into the school data base and changed all of her classes to my schedule.

"Ok." I said.

When we got to homeroom, the teacher glared at us, then motioned for us to take our seats. We did, he started the morning announcements, and then there was a knock at the door. The secretary poked her head in and motioned for the teacher to come out and talk in the hall. After a while, he came back in with a boy. He had emerald green eyes, and what looked like a smirk on his lips. The teacher introduced him to the class, and asked him all of the questions that a teacher asks a new student. While answering all of the questions, he was scanning the rows, and then his eyes landed on me. I quickly looked down and became extremely interested in my math homework. He finished answering the questions, and the teacher asked him if he needed a guide. He said yes, then walked over to my desk, he was about to sit down, when he second guessed himself, and went back one more desk. Macey's row.

"How would you like to be my guide?" He asked Macey.

"Sure." She said while giggling.

Half way through class, I could feel her pulling my hair. That was bad; I had a bruise from where my dad had grabbed me after he held me up by my wrist. She was still pulling my hair when the bell rang, thankfully, not lifting it up to show the bruise. I had my stuff gathered up and in my hands right before the bell rang, so all I had to do was get up, and walk out without raising suspicion. But, right when I got out into the hall, I fell, and dropped my books. When I was reaching over to get them, I could feel my hair move to reveal the bruise, where everyone could see it. I gathered my books, and then stood up, nobody had seen it, or at least I thought nobody saw it.

**Duh duh DUNNNNNNN It's obvious who saw the bruise, but will that person do something about it? I don't know, but see you guys next week **

**-itasca36**


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep forgetting to say that I own nothing, Ally Carter owns everything. And the last chapter was written in Cammie's POV wow, two chapters in one day**

**(Zach POV)**

I couldn't believe that the Circle had broken into Blackthorn and destroyed it! We had to transfer to Roseville high school. I couldn't wait *Note the sarcasm* Joe gave me a mission, find a girl that was shy, and anti-social, and fall in love with that person. After I got there, Joe gave me and all of the other Blackthorn boys comm-units (?) before opening the van. The bell had already rang, so we were late on the first day. Great. Everyone was in different homerooms, so we would have a greater crowd to choose from. Joe said if we fail this mission, that when the school was repaired, we would have to clean up after the classroom every day for a year. I got to the classroom, with the secretary of course, she said she needed to talk with my teacher anyways, but I bet it was because she liked the way I had big muscles and a very sexy body. The secretary motioned the teacher out of the classroom, and started going on about how his lesson plans were revoked from the principal. She also told him that he had a new student.

"Hello class, today we will have a new student joining us for the remainder of the school year. Please welcome Zachary Goode!" the teacher said with fake enthusiasm.

After a couple questions, I was scanning the rows for a girl I could date. My eyes fell upon a girl with a cast on her arm. When she saw me looking at her, she quickly started looking interested in her math homework.

"Please choose a guide Zachary." The teacher said.

"Zach." I whispered in his ear.

I then walked down the aisle to the girl who was studying her math. I was about to sit down, when I saw her 2 friends glaring at me. I then chose the girl sitting behind her. She didn't look like the kind of girl I would like, but this way I would be able to keep watch over the girl sitting in front of her. After about half way through class, my guide, Macey, started to pull Cammie's hair. I saw her name was Cammie because she had her name on her math homework. I could see the horror in her eyes. Looks like she was worried about something. I wonder what.

The bell rang about 2 minutes later, I could see Cammie packing her things up right before it rang, and was staring at the clock. She stood up and started walking toward the door. Right as she neared the front of the room, the bell rang. She rushed out of the room. Then I heard a crash. I walked out of the room just in time to see Grant, Jonas, and Preston walk over to a girl with a giant bruise on the back of her neck. I walked over too, and started talking to the guys, along with offering a hand to Cammie. She declined, then looking down, she covered her neck, and rushed away, but I saw something, right as she went to move her hair, her cardigan moved to show a wrist covered in bruises and scabs. I wonder how those got there.

(Cammie POV)

I could feel eyes following my every move when I rearranged my hair. I looked back in horror to see a group of guys, and Zach staring at me. I looked at my arm, and saw my arm of my shirt pulled up to show part of my arm. I hurried and covered my arm, and ran to my next class. Since the girls (Bex and Liz) changed their classes to the same as mine, they walked in and saw something was wrong. It was also then that the 4 boys walked in. Zach, and then three others that were also with him in the hall way. I wonder if they will ask me what happened.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Liz whispered once everyone took their seats.

"Those 4 boys saw the bruises." I said looking forward.

"Oh no, did they do anything?" Bex asked.

She had told the kid who sat behind me to move so she could sit there, Macey and Zach sat on the opposite side of me. And the 3 other boys surrounding us. We were talking quietly, but I was sure that all of the 4 boys were listening to our conversation. I slipped a note to Liz, and she passed it to Bex. It said: I'm pretty sure the new kids are listening to us, let's just use notes now. OK? –Cammie

Ok- Liz

Ok- Bex

The bell rang again. My next class was on the opposite side of the building, foods. I bet the new kids won't have those classes.

"Hey Bex, Liz, want to walk with me to our next class?" I asked them.

"Sure." They both said.

When we got to class, I wasn't really surprised when some new kids walked into the room. The same four as before. This was going to be a long class period.

Well, at least we had lunch next. Just before the bell rang, I heard yelling from the back of the room. I looked back to see Macey yelling at Zach, I heard my name a couple of times. Then the teacher went back and separated them and told Zach to find a new guide because that one was not going to work. When he didn't choose right away, she looked for a student and saw me.

"Aw Cammie, how about you, would you be Zachary's new guide?" She said.

I really didn't want to, but I had to, if I didn't my teacher would be mad at me.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"Zach, just finish the day with Macey, tomorrow you can start with Cammie, or after this class." She said.

"Ok." I said.

**How will being Zach's guide blow over with Cammie? Thank- you for reviewing, hope you keep reading **

**-itasca36**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally Carter owns the characters. Wow, I've uploaded a lot.**

**(Cammie POV)**

I couldn't believe that I'm Zach's guide. I wonder what Bex and Liz are thinking. Macey must be pissed. In foods, we were making cookies. I got the flour, sugar, chocolate chips, eggs, and all the rest of the ingredients. The teacher didn't mind that all 3 of us were working together when we were only supposed to have 2 people to a group. Right before the bell rang, the cookies were done. Because we had 3 to a group, we had 36 cookies to take home. The bell rang and I was packing up my stuff to go to lunch when Zach came up to me.

"So, you're my new guide." He said.

"Yea, do you know where the lunch room is?" I asked.

"Yes, Macey showed me around just before this period." He said.

I shuddered at the mention of Macey.  
"Oh, so I don't have to show you around?" I asked walking out of the room.

"I still do." He said.

"HEY ZACH GUESS WHAT!" A voice screamed.

"GRANT USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!" Zach replied.

"Well who is this beautiful lady?" 'Grant' asked motioning to me.

"This is Cammie, my new guide, me and Macey didn't get along." He said.

I turned and started walking away. Then saw two other boys walking past me to Zach.

"Hey Zach." One of them said.

"Hey Jonas. Hey Preston" He said.

He then saw me walking away and hurried to catch up with me.

"I thought you didn't need a guide." I said.

"Yea, but I don't know about these bozos." He said motioning to the boys following us.

I suddenly didn't feel very good, and started walking to the bathroom. The boys followed me. They saw where I was going when I was in the girl's bathroom, and they were walking in too. I walked into a stall and threw up. I heard gasps coming from behind me, I looked down and saw only red. I had thrown up blood. To make matters worse, I was holding my hair up, and my neck was showing, along with my wrists. I stood up, walked to a sink, and splashed water on my face. Then I walked out of the bathroom. I went to the drinking fountain and got a drink and spit it out to get the rest of the blood out of my mouth. I was on my way to the lunch room when I heard the guys running after me.

"Cammie!" One of them said.

I ignored them. Then I saw black spots dancing across my vision, Bex, Liz and the boys running towards me to try to catch me before I fell. I woke up in the nurse's office with10 sets of eyes looking at me.

"Okay Cammie, you are free to go." The nurse said.

I wonder what happened while I was out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30. I had to get home by 4, and make dinner before Matt got home. I lived 25 minutes away. Tonight was going to be fun. (Note the sarcasm.) I was getting up out of the bed when Bex and Liz started helping me. They drove me home, and stayed with me for the rest of the night, and even helped me make dinner. I don't know where the boys went, but all I knew was that they were gone.

***time skip to next day***

It looks like the boys had their schedules changed to mine because the next day, all four of the boys were in my homeroom, sitting right behind me. I was happy because last night, all my dad had done was kick me in the stomach. Sure it left a bruise, but that was all he did.

"Hey Cammie." All of the boys said.

"Hi." I said.

"How are your ribs?" The nerdy one asked.

"Good, I didn't throw up anything else yesterday." I said.

"Class please take your seats." The teacher said.

"Class, today we will have a new student teacher. Please welcome Mr. Soloman" he said.

"Hello class, I hope we will be able to have a great year together." He said looking at Zach.

"Hello Mr. Soloman." Everyone replied.

**Shorter than the others yes, but I wanted it to be cliffy. So how do you like it so far? Who's POV do you want me to write in? Well, I enjoy this story, so last update for today **

**-itasca36**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, thanks for the ideas. **

**Zero Hitsugaya- You were right **

**Crazy-for-Goode- He should, don't worry, I have my plans, here it is **

**Katniss979-Goode-Morgaan-That he is, I wish too.**

**Zammie Lover16-I do too.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, here is the chapter **

**(Zach POV)**

"So, Zach. Do you want to go on a date with me on Friday?" Macey asked seductively.

"For the 6th time Macey. No." I said sounding tired.

"Why not." She asked sounding like a 2 year old.

"Because I like a different girl." I said.

"Who!" She said sounding murderous.

"Cammie."

She started yelling. "THAT GIRL. THAT. GIRL. IS. A. BITCH!"

"I think you have the wrong girl as a bitch." I said.

Just then the teacher walked back to us. And the rest of the class was watching us to see how much trouble we would get in. I was surprised. At Blackthorn, we would have night drills for a month if we got in a fight in class, but here, all I got was a new guide, and Macey got detention. She was pissed.

"What is going on back here?" The teacher lady asked.

"Oh nothing." Macey said acting sweet.

"There's something, I can't stand another minuet with her." I said pointing at Macey.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to find you a new guide." Mrs. Johnson said.

"How about Cammie." Macey said sarcastically.

"Aw yes, Cammie, would you like to be Zach's new guide?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"I-" I could see her thinking about her answer.

She sighed. "Yeah, sure."

All of her friends were glaring at me, and at the teacher. Well this was going to be fun. The teacher said that I had to finish the period with Macey. So, when we were making cookies, she added 1 cup of salt hoping to make them nasty. They did. I should give one to Soloman.

"Do you need me to guide you to the lunch room?" She asked.

"No." I said. I could hear Grant running down the halls.

"HEY ZACH GUESS WHAT!" Grant yelled.

"GRANT USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE!" I yelled louder.

"Sorry, He's been like this all day." Preston said. Just then we heard Jonas walking up the hallway from his AP classes. I saw Cammie walking away.

"I thought you didn't need a guide." She said.

"I don't, but I don't know about these bozos." I motioned behind me.

She started looking sick, and walking towards the girl's bathroom. I followed, along with the gang. She got close to the bathroom, than ran in and into a stall, and then threw up. Blood. She was holding up her hair, so I got another look at her neck. It wasn't for long, because she got up, and went to the sink, and washed her hands, and the blood off from her mouth. Then she went to the drinking fountain, and took a drink, then spit it out, along with some blood that was left in her mouth. We started following until we saw Bex, and Liz. It was like she was waiting, because when she saw them, she blacked out. All of us ran forward to try to catch her. I made it, but everybody else would've let her fall.

"Where is the nurse's office?" I snapped at Liz.

She looked scared. "By the office."

I carried her bridal style to the nurse's office. I noticed how she fit perfectly in my arms. The nurse asked what happened.

"She threw up a lot of blood, then saw these two, and dropped." I said.

"Oh, well, let's just let her sleep. I'll get you a pass for the rest of your classes." The nurse said.

It was 3:30 when she woke up. She took one look at the clock, and worriedly looked at Bex and Liz. I wonder why she looked like that.

"Come on Cammie, let's get you home." Bex said.

They helped her up, and out of the building, and into a car. We had to get back to Soloman.

**It's shorter, I know, but I started typing this at 5:30, and ended an hour later. I'll write more today. All rights go to Ally Carter. **

**-Itasca36**


End file.
